Firefly
by NamiKitayama17
Summary: Lela, an assasin, is caught in her companys game of cat and mouse and has to find a way out, or die trying. One shot. Please R&R. First Fic, please no flames
1. Chapter 1

**11 Years Ago**

"Codi, look at this one!" The small girl held up a jar containing fireflies. "That one isn't blinking."

"That one must not be a firefly then Lela. Let me get it out."

"Okay." Lela handed the jar to her elder brother and began chasing fireflies once again.

Codi took the jar and scooped out the dead firefly, being careful that Lela didn't see.

"Lela, tomorrow is your sixth birthday…"

"Uh-huh, and next week you'll be 15, right big brother?"

"Yeah…Lela, there's something I need to tell you…"

Before Codi could finish, the two heard a gunshot from the house.

"Lela!" Codi grabbed his sister and pulled her into the safety of the woods. The jar of fireflies fell from her hands and shattered.

"Mama! Papa!" Lela screamed out as two more shots were fired.

Codi held onto his sister lightly, covering her eyes as the house began to burn.

"Oh god no…" he whispered as Lela sobbed.

Hi everyone! My name is Nami. Thank you for reading my story. That's the prelude to the story. I know it's kind of weak but if you'll just stick with me… If anyone would like to be written in to the story then please leave me a review with your character's profile. Please R&R!

Nami


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

Lela shook herself out of the dream and pulled herself out of bed. Another day, another mission. Strangely, however, as she logged on to her laptop, she realized there were no missions yet. Odd considering by this time she normally had at least three. Just to make sure she glanced at the clock. It was already seven am. It was very unusual for her to not have received any messages from Omi this late in the morning…

Omi was the director of the company, but no one ever really saw him. Most of the time you received your orders by email. Of course, if it was really important, you would receive a visit from Andi. Andi was the only person who ever saw Omi. When Andi came to visit you not only received your assignment but also one hell of a migraine. Lela inwardly grimaced at the thought of Andi. There had NEVER been a more perverted man on the face of the planet. Interrupting her thoughts was a knock at the door. She opened it expecting to see Andi; instead Ellie greeted her. (Her real name was Eleanor but if you called her that you wouldn't live very much longer.)

"Morning E. Why so gloomy?" She asked

"Morning L…We happen to have a meeting with Andi in ten minutes…"

"Aw, man. Why this early in the morning?" Lela visibly wilted.

"All that Jess told me was that Andi said something about a group assignment."

"That's odd…I've never heard of a group assignment… Must be someone really high up on the to-do list, huh?"

"Must be, but the meetings in five minutes, so you might want to get dressed…unless you'd like Andi to see you in that."

Lela glanced down at her silk cover up that barely covered anything up and the slammed the door.

**C level, Block A, Room 3**

Lela sat down next to Codi. Across from them sat Ellie and Jess. The only other chair at the table was empty. The clock ticked loudly.

"AH! Where is Andi! He's twenty minutes late!" Ellie stood up angrily. "I am tired of waiting!" Elli made a move towards the door just as Andi walked through it.

"Oh, Andi." Ellie sat back down.

"Sorry for being so late but another briefing ran overtime…" Andi sat down casually. "You look lovely this morning, Lela."

Lela inwardly twitched and pulled her sweater up higher.

"Anyway, here are the targets. They're leaders of a drug ring. They're meeting tonight. We want you to take them out by then. They are extremely dangerous, hence having two teams together…"Andi stood up. "Well, good luck. Lela, call me."

Lela outwardly twitched as he left the room. Elli opened up the folder and began to read out loud.

"Reese Sterling and Kaz Harvey… They look easy enough…"

"Looks can be deceiving…"Codi replied.

"You know…you can tell a lot about a man by the way he dies…"Lela smiled

That's chapter two…I've currently got writers block, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be updated. Please R&R.

Nami


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night

"There aren't any guards…look." Ellie handed the binoculars to Lela.

"Hey, you're right…" She glanced at Codi.

"They might all be inside…Be very careful…Jess and I will stay out here and watch. When you're done radio us and we'll have the escape route open."

"All right: Ellie and Lela nodded their agreement and headed towards the door to the building.

Inside

the building was cool, dark and damp. Lela inwardly shivered. Her hand moved to her blade and stayed there. She was exceptionally trained with swords, top in the organization in fact. She preferred swords because they left less evidence and she had freedom of movement…And altogether it was simply more fun.

The evidence didn't really worry her. Ellie used a gun because of the fact that the government knew about the organization and most times even used them to do the dirty work that the politicians couldn't handle.

Lela walked silently down the hallway, Ellie close behind. They came to a set of double doors. On the other side of the door she could hear two men. Without further hesitation, Ellie and Lela stormed into the room. The two men seated at the table looked up.

"What the?" The two men stood and backed away. One reached into his pocket for a cell phone. Circling them, Lela spoke.

"Mr. Sterling, Mr. Harvey…You have been deemed a threat to the Organization. Goodbye…"

Ellie fired a single shot and Reese Sterling fell to the ground. In the same instant, Kaz Harvey began yelling into his phone.

"Hurry up!"

In a split second, Lela was behind him.

"Mr. Harvey, that won't help you any…"She whispered softly in his ear.

Before Kaz could move an inch, Lela's blade was already exiting his body.

Lela made a move to look at Ellie. Behind her she heard loud clapping.

She turned around.

"Well done, well done."

Hehehe…and that's the end of this chapter. I'm gonna leave you hanging!Maybe I'll get more reviews…Pwease review! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that the chapters aren't long enough…but…I'm too tired to type anymore of it.. But it will be up soon I promise. In the meantime, please read my other fics!

Nami


End file.
